Paradies
by LadyElenia
Summary: Draco bekommt zu seinem 22. Geburtstag eine Nacht im Paradies Club geschenkt. Dort trifft er auf eine alte Bekannte...
1. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk

Paradies

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts

_Hi Leute! Das hier ist meine erste richtige Fanfiction, also seit bitte nicht so streng mit mir. Ich weiß, die Idee ist nicht gerade die Neuste, aber ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch trotzdem. Im ersten Kapitel passiert noch nicht so viel, aber irgendwie muss man ja mal anfangen. _

_Die Story wurde nicht Beta gelesen, ich hoffe aber, dass sich die Fehler in Grenzen halten. _

**Das Geburtstagsgeschenk**

Immer wieder drehte Draco die Karte in seiner Hand. Auf ihr stand die Adresse sowie eine Wegbeschreibung für den „Paradies Club". Seine Freunde hatten ihm versichert, dass es sich dabei um den besten und exklusivsten Club in ganz New York handelte. Zu seinem 22. Geburtstag und seinem bestandenen Studium hatten sie ihm eine Nacht in dem Club geschenkt. Da sie wussten, dass Draco für die nächste Zeit geschäftlich nach New York musste, hatten sie ihm dort und nicht in London eine Nacht reserviert. Falls er einmal einsam sein sollte, hatten sie lachend zu ihm gemeint.

Dracos Begeisterung für das Geschenk hielt sich in Grenzen. Er war immer schon ein Frauenliebling gewesen, schon in Hogwarts hatten ihn die Mädchen angehimmelt. Er konnte an jedem Finger 10 Mädchen haben, wieso also sollte er plötzlich dafür bezahlen, dass eine Frau mit ihm schlief?

Marcus Flint hatte ihn daraufhin angegrinst und gemeint, er selbst hätte auch schon eine Nacht im Paradies Club verbracht, und es wäre wirklich jeden Galleonen wert gewesen. Die Mädchen dort würden einem jeden, wirklich jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Es gab keine Fantasie, die im Paradies Club nicht Realität werden konnte. Natürlich könne er auch mehrere Frauen auf einmal haben, oder aber jedes Mal eine andere. Dann hatte Marcus ihm noch verschwörerisch zugezwinkert und gemeint, dabei käme es natürlich auch immer auf das eigene Stehvermögen an

Draco zeigte sich von Flints Worten wenig beeindruckt. Kein Wunder, dass dieser so begeistert war, welche Frau stieg schon freiwillig mit dem in die Kiste? Allerdings hatte Draco diesen Gedanken lieber für sich behalten.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Rückseite der Karte, auf der so viel versprechend stand:

_Eine Nacht, in der alle ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen_

_Eine Nacht, die Sie nie wieder vergessen werden_

_Eine Nacht im Paradies_

Eigentlich hätte er heute Abend ein Geschäftsessen gehabt, er sollte einen amerikanischen Geschäftspartner seines Vaters kennen lernen, der hier ein riesiges Verlagshaus besaß und auch in der Politik einiges zu sagen hatte. Allerdings hatte man ihm kurzfristig abgesagt. So saß Draco nun alleine an der Bar seines Hotels und überlegte, was er mit dem angebrochenen Abend machen sollte. Er könnte in einen Club gehen, aber er hatte heute wirklich keine Lust auf laute Musik und hohlköpfige Mädchen, die sich ihm an den Hals warfen und ihn mit ihrem dummen Geschwätz nervten.

Dann hatte er sich wieder an die Karte in seinem Geldbeutel erinnert. Im Grunde war es genau das, was er heute wollte. Unverbindlicher Sex nach seinen Regeln. Er musste nicht erst schmeicheln, Komplimente machen bis es zur Sache kam. Seine Nacht war bereits bezahlt, es gab im Grunde nichts, das dagegen sprach. Außer vielleicht sein Stolz, der nach wie vor der Meinung war, ein Malfoy müsse für so etwas nicht bezahlen. Obwohl, wenn er so darüber nachdachte wurde ihm klar, dass seine Vorfahren sicherlich haufenweise Geld für ihre Mätressen ausgegeben hatten. Und auch bei seinem eigenen Vater konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser eine Geliebte hatte.

Letztendlich siegte seine Neugier. Er fragte sich, was an den Worten auf der Karte wohl dran war. Die beste Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, war selber in den Club zu gehen.

Er trank sein Glas aus, stand auf und ging zur Rezeption, um sich ein Muggeltaxi rufen zu lassen. Das war hier nun einmal das beste und komfortabelste Transportmittel. Außerdem garantierte es ihm eine gewisse Anonymität, die Draco bei seinem Vorhaben ziemlich wichtig war.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Das Taxi setze ihn einige Hausnummern vor dem Paradies Club ab, denn natürlich hatte Draco dem Fahrer sein wahres Ziel nicht nennen wollen. Nicht das dieser noch dachte, er habe es so nötig. Lieber lief er noch einige Schritte.

Schließlich kam er bei der richtigen Hausnummer an. Erstaunt betrachtete er das hohe Gebäude. Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, dass die Adresse stimmte. Dann blickte er wieder nach oben. Doch nirgends stand etwas vom Paradies Club. Im unteren Teil des Gebäudes befand sich ein Restaurant, und sonst schienen sich nur Wohnungen in dem Gebäude zu befinden.

Er überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Sollte er wieder umkehren? Nach einigem Zögern entschloss er sich, in das Restaurant zu gehen und dort weiter zu überlegen. Er betrat das Restaurant, und wartete am Eingang auf eine Bedienung. Eine hübsche, junge Frau kam auf ihn zu und fragte nach seinem Namen.

„Draco Malfoy", antwortete er, „aber ich habe nicht reserviert". „Oh das glaube ich schon", sagte sie lächelnd und nahm ihm seine Karte, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Dann tippte sie etwas in ihren Computer, nahm die Karte und zog den schwarzen Streifen, über den sich Draco vorher schon gewundert hatte, durch einen Schlitz und telefonierte kurz. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie zum ersten Mal bei uns. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Draco erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass seine Freunde ihm erzählt hatten, dass der Paradies sowohl ein Club für Muggel als auch für Zauberer war. Deshalb verwendete die Frau wahrscheinlich auch diese Muggelgegenstände.

Er folgte der Frau und fragte sich dabei die ganze Zeit, wieso ihm seine Freunde denn nicht erzählt hatten, wie das hier ablief. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich deshalb immer so angegrinst und komische Bemerkungen gemacht. Hatten sich wahrscheinlich vorgesellt, wie er wir ein Idiot vor dem Gebäude stand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Schließlich betraten sie ein Zimmer, und ein älterer, schwarzhaariger Mann mit einem Schnurrbart begrüßte sie. „Ah Mr. Malfoy, wir haben Sie schon erwartet. Sie müssen wirklich großzügige Freunde haben, denn eine all-inclusive Night bei uns kostet ganz schön."

Schweigend betrachtete Draco den Mann. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was dieses ganze Affentheater hier sollte. Wo war denn nun eigentlich der Club? Als hätte der Mann seine Gedanken erraten, erzählte er ihm:

„Unsere Kunden legen höchsten wert auf Privatsphäre, wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können. Deshalb befindet sich im unteren Teil dieses Gebäudes ein Restaurant. Im oberen Teil hingegen befinden sich die Zimmer mit den Mädchen. Offiziell handelt es sich dabei um ganz normale Wohnungen."

Nun verstand Draco endlich. Und er musste zugeben, diese Idee war gar nicht so schlecht. Man musste keine Angst haben, zufällig dabei gesehen zu werden, wie man das Gebäude betrat. Schließlich würden alle denken, man besuche das Restaurant. Nur die Besucher des Paradies Club wussten schließlich die Wahrheit, und da würde niemand einen andere verpfeifen, da man sonst ja zugeben würde, ebenfalls diesen Club zu besuchen.

„Aber nun Mr. Malfoy, mit was kann ich ihnen dienen? Haben Sie irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?" Er blickte ihn einen kurzen Moment an. „Also wie ich sehe, wissen Sie selbst nicht so genau, was Sie wollen. Dann werde ich am Besten jemand für die aussuchen, wenn es ihnen recht ist." Draco nickte nur. „Sie haben Glück, eines unserer besten Mädchen ist heute Abend kurzfristig frei. Ein Kunde hat abgesagt. Normalerweise ist sie immer schon im Voraus ausgebucht. Ich denke, sie wird ihnen gefallen. Sie hat wirklich klasse. Sie ist übrigens wie Sie Engländer."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Draco betrat das Zimmer, zu dem ihn die Frau aus dem Restaurant geführt hatte. Überrascht sah er sich um. Er hatte ein kitschiges, mit rotem Plüsch voll gestopftes Zimmer erwartet. Doch das Zimmer war ziemlich groß und überraschend elegant eingerichtet. Wer immer hier am Werk gewesen war, schien Geschmack zu haben. Die Wände und der weiche, flauschige Teppich waren schwarz, die Möbel hingegen weiß. Trotzdem wirke das Zimmer nicht kalt. Dafür sorgten die warme, indirekte Beleuchtung und die leise, unaufdringliche Musik im Hintergrund.

Im vorderen Bereich befanden sich eine Couch, ein Glastisch und daneben eine kleine Bar. Auf dem Glastisch stand eine in einem Kübel gekühlte Flasche Champagner bereit. Im hinteren Bereich stand natürlich ein riesiges Bett mit weißen, seidenen Laken. Zu seiner linken Seite entdeckte Draco eine Tür, die vermutlich ins Badezimmer führte.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Draco, dass er nicht alleine in de Zimmer war. Eine Frau stand am anderen Ende des Zimmers gegen die Balkontür gelehnt. Langsam ging er auf die Frau zu. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, doch er konnte verschwommen ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe erkenne. Ihre hellbraunen, lockigen Haare reichten beinahe bis zu ihren Hüften. Sie trug einen sehr kurzen, schwarzen Rock, schwarze Highheels und eine dunkelrote und schwarze schulterfreie Korsage.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und ihre vollen, dunkelroten Lippen sagten verführerisch: „Willkommen im Paradies". Doch mitten in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte sie. In ihrem Gesichtsausdruck mischten sich Überraschung und Entsetzen. Fassungslos rief sie:

„Malfoy?"

Im ersten Moment hatte er sie nicht erkannt. Das Outfit, diese Umgebung, das stark geschminkte Gesicht. All das passte nicht zu dem Mädchen, dass er aus Hogwarts kannte. Und doch, sie war es, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Langsam machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Du bist wirklich die letzte Person, mit der ich hier gerechnet hätte. Sag mir, was ist nur passiert mit unserer Miss Superschlau? Haben dir auf Hogwarts nicht noch alle eine große Zukunft vorausgesagt? Und was ist daraus geworden? Eine Hure. Wirklich enttäuschend, Granger".

Er sah Wut in ihren Augen aufflackern bei seinen Worten, doch sie sagte nichts. Keine verteidigenden Worte, nichts. Er beobachtete sie ganz genau. Langsam schien sie sich wieder zu sammeln. Sie strich eine Haarsträhne nach hinten, stellte sich gerade hin und fragte dann mit ruhiger Stimme: „Was willst du hier, Malfoy?"

„Das was alles Männer hier wollen, eine Nacht im Paradies", antwortete er lächelnd. „Und ich hätte es ja kaum geglaubt, aber schon jetzt wurden meine Erwartungen bei weitem übertroffen. Eine Nacht, in der mir Hermione Granger absolut jeden Wunsch erfüllen wird. Ich kann mir kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen"

Oh ja, heute Nacht würde er sich rächen für all das, was sie und ihre Freunde ihm und seiner Familie angetan hatten. Heute Nacht würde er über sie triumphieren. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn jedes Mal in der Schule übertrumpft hatte, in jedem Fach. Wie er sich deswegen immer Vorwürfe von seinem Vater hatte anhören durfte. Oder wie sie in im dritten Schuljahr geohrfeigt hatte.

Das hier war eindeutig das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das er jemals bekommen hatte. Diese Nacht würde wirklich unvergesslich für ihn werden. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass auch sie diese Nacht niemals vergessen würde.

TBC


	2. Ein wahrer Albtraum

_Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war im Urlaub und danach hatte ich irgendwie ne kleine Schreibblockade. Deshalb habe ich den Teil auch ein paar Mal umgeschrieben, da ich irgendwie nie zufrieden war. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich das immer noch nicht, irgendwie schreib ich immer so viel drum rum grrr Na ja, ich hoffe mal, der Teil gefällt euch trotzdem._

_Vielen Dank noch für eure ganzen lieben Reviews, ich hab mich echt super gefreut. Hätte niemals gedacht, so viele Reviews zu bekommen!_

_Also danke an: _

_California, Monique, blub, Vilandra, Angelina, Sina, noxrosa, Trory, lorelai_

_dramine: Also das Hermione ne Hure geworden ist, dafür gibt es natürlich schon eine Erklärung. Ein wenig erfährst du darüber schon in diesem Kapitel, genaueres folgt dann später. Ich habe mir noch überlegt, ob ich das alles in diesem Kapitel erklären soll, aber dann wäre es einfach zu lang geworden. _

_Severus4ever: Ja aber für Draco ist das doch die perfekte Möglichkeit, Hermione mal richtig zu demütigen. Ich denke, da schläft er auch mit einem Schlammblut, sie muss ja nicht gleich die Mutter seiner Kinder werden. Außerdem wird mein Draco wahrscheinlich eh ein wenig OOC werden, jedenfalls so wie ich dir Story bis jetzt plane. Aber ich werde natürlich versuchen, immer eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu bringen. _

_applegreen: Ja eine Story mit Hermione als Nutte kannte ich bis jetzt auch noch nicht, aber ich habe halt schon einige mit Draco oder Harry gelesen. Wollte nur nicht, dass mir jemand vorwirft, ich würde bei den anderen klauen, da die sagen wir mal „Grundidee" nicht von mir ist._

**Ein wahrer Albtraum**

Hermione konnte immer noch nicht so recht fassen, dass Draco Malfoy vor ihr stand und sie angrinste. Ausgerechnet Malfoy! Ihr schlimmster Albtraum wurde wahr.

Seit sie hier angefangen hatte, lebte sie ständig in der Angst, jemand den sie kannte würde die Wahrheit über ihren Nebenjob erfahren. Tausendmal hatte sie sich die Szene hier ausgemalt, wie ein Bekannter von ihr plötzlich als Freier vor ihr stand. Wie man sich gegenseitig verlegen ansah, eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Verachtung im Blick des Anderen lag.

Um dies zu verhindern, hatte sie ihre persönlichen Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen. Wie alle hier arbeitete sie unter falschen Namen. Sie bediente hauptsächlich Muggel und Stammkunden. Neue Kunden nahm sie meist nur nach Voranmeldung, so dass sie vorher den Namen überprüfen konnte. Einmal stand ein gewisser James Brown auf ihrer Liste. Obwohl der Name Brown sehr häufig war, wurde sie misstrauisch, da es sich bei ihm um einen Zauberer handelte. Und es stellte sich tatsächlich heraus, das es sich bei diesem James Brown um Lavender Browns Vater handelte. Sie kannte diesen zwar nicht persönlich und hatte ihn auch noch nie gesehen, aber allein der Gedanke, den Vater einer Schulkameradin zu bedienen… Deshalb hatte sie an diesem Abend mit einer Kollegin getauscht.

Aber natürlich war es nicht immer möglich, vorher die Namen der Kunden zu wissen. Manchmal kamen auch Kunden, die auf Empfehlung eines Freundes kamen und darauf bestanden, von ihr bedient zu werden. Da war dann immer ein gewisses Restrisiko, aber im Grunde war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier in New York auf einen Zauberer zu treffen, den sie kannte, wahnsinnig gering.

Das hatte sie jedenfalls bis heute geglaubt. Von allen Männern auf der Welt musste ausgerechnet Malfoy heute Abend hier sein. Und wieso war er gerade bei ihr gelandet? Das konnte doch verdammt noch mal kein Zufall sein. Vielleicht war es ja eine Art Strafe der Götter für ihren Beruf. Wenn ja, hatten sie wirklich einen Volltreffer gelandet. Hermione konnte sich kaum etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen, als ausgerechnet ihren Erzfeind Draco Malfoy als Freier bedienen zu müssen.

Schlimm genug, dass er nun die Wahrheit über sie wusste. Aber das sie ihm nun auch noch eine ganze Nacht lang seine Wünsche erfüllen musste… Er würde sie demütigen, und sie würde nichts dagegen machen können. Wenn sie sich ihm verweigern würde und er zu Michael, dem Besitzer des Paradies Club gehen würde, gäbe es eine Menge Ärger für sie. Michael hatte sie in der Hand, und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie so einen wichtigen Kunden wie Malfoy verärgerte.

Selbst hier in Amerika war die Familie Malfoy in der Zauberwelt bekannt. Nachdem sie in England ein Imperium mit Firmen in allen möglichen Bereichen geschaffen hatte, versuchte sie nun auch, in Amerika Fuß zu fassen. Und das mit Erfolg. Wahrscheinlich war Draco deshalb gerade in New York. Das letzte, was sie von ihm gehört hatte war, dass er in London studierte um später einmal die Geschäfte seines Vaters zu übernehmen.

„Ich finde, wir sollten auf unser Wiedersehen anstoßen", durchbrach Malfoy plötzlich die Stille. Er ging zu dem zu dem Glastisch, öffnete die bereitstehende Champagnerflasche und schenkte in die beiden daneben stehenden Gläser ein. Dann nahm er die zwei Gläser in die Hand und sah sie auffordernd an.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm das Glas, das er ihr entgegen streckte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm den Champagner ins Gesicht geschüttet damit er aufhören würde, sie so spöttisch anzugrinsen. Wie sie dieses Grinsen hasste! Schon auf Hogwarts hätte sie ihm immer am liebsten eine rein gehauen, wenn er diesen hochnäsigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.

Sie konnte sich genau denken, was er jetzt gerade dachte. Wie er es genoss, sie in der Hand zu haben. Bestimmt überlegte er sich, wie er sie heute Nacht am Besten demütigen konnte.

Sie zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Auf keinen Fall durfte er erkennen, wie nah ihr die ganze Sache wirklich ging, wie erniedrigt sie sich jetzt schon fühlte, obwohl noch nicht wirklich etwas passiert war. Sie atmete tief durch, erhob dann ihr Glas und sagte so cool wie möglich:

„Auf unsere Wiedersehen, Malfoy!"

Malfoy erhob ebenfalls sein Glas, sagte aber nichts.

Am liebsten hätte sie den ganzen Champagner auf einmal hinuntergestürzt, doch sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich dazu, in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand setzt sich Malfoy auf die Couch und sah Hermione auffordernd an.

„So Granger, dann erzähl mir mal wie du hier gelandet bist. Ist sicher eine interessante Geschichte"

Was sollte sie ihm darauf sagen? Die Wahrheit? Tja, die Wahrheit war, dass sie, Hermione Granger, einen riesigen, dummen Fehler gemacht hatte, für den sie nun jeden Tag bezahlen durfte.

„Ich habe Schulden bei dem Besitzer. Und auf diese Art arbeite ich sie ab, wenn du es genau wissen willst." Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, und fügte trotzig hinzu: „Nicht jeder hat halt reiche Eltern, die einem alles zahlen."

Sie erwartete auf eine bissige Bemerkung von ihm, aber nichts kam. Er fragte auch nicht, woher die Schulden kamen. Sie war wirklich froh, dass er nicht weiter nachbohrte. Niemand kannte ihr Geheimnis – jedenfalls bis jetzt.

„Im Übrigen finde ich, sollte dieses ganze Sache hier unter uns bleiben, Malfoy. Du willst sicher nicht, dass alle Welt weiß, dass du zu einer Hure gehst. Das könnte schließlich deinem guten Ruf schaden", sagte sie in einem leicht spöttischen Ton. Im nächsten Moment bereute sie das aber schon, sie sollte sich wirklich nicht mit Malfoy anlegen. Momentan war er ihr eindeutig überlegen.

Und das schien Malfoy ebenfalls zu wissen. Er erhob sich mit seinem Glas und ging auf sie zu. Dabei umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen, seine Augen waren jedoch wie immer emotionslos. Sie spürte den Drang fortzurennen, aber sie blieb an ihrem Platz stehen und versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

Malfoy, der nun vor ihr stand, beugte sich nach vorne, bis sein Mund beinahe ihre Ohrmuschel berührte. „Du solltest dir eher Sorgen um DEINEN Ruf machen, Granger. Oder was glaubst du wohl, würden deine Freunde oder deine Familie sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass aus die ne Nutte geworden ist? Stell dir nur mal Potters Gesicht vor, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle." Genießerisch fuhr sich Malfoy über die Lippen. „Einfach göttlich."

„Vielleicht weiß er es ja auch schon längst", sagte Hermione mit fester Stimme und sah Malfoy dabei in die Augen.

Darauf brach Malfoy in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich bitte dich Granger, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du bist doch viel zu Stolz, als das du ihm das hier erzählen würdest. Du bist sogar so stolz, dass du lieber hier als Hure arbeitest, als Potter um Hilfe zu bitten deine Schulden zu bezahlen."

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg, da sie merkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ob vor Wut oder Scham wusste sie selbst nicht so recht. Malfoy hatte mit seinen Worten Recht, sie war wirklich zu stolz. Sie hätte Harry um Hilfe bitten können, doch sie tat es nicht. Als sie nach Amerika ging, fing ihre Freundschaft an zu bröckeln, sie schrieben sich zwar, aber es war nicht mehr wie früher, nicht mehr wie auf Hogwarts. Sie wusste, Harry hätte ihr zwar sofort geholfen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihren Problemen belasten, auch wenn das noch so blöd klang. Sie wollte es alleine schaffen, verdammt noch mal! Und sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, weder vor anderen noch vor sich selbst. Sie war nun einmal eine Perfektionistin, was sie einerseits zu Höchstleistungen antrieb und sie zur besten Hogwartsabsolventin aller Zeiten gemacht hatte, anderseits aber legte sie sich aber auch immer wieder selber Steine in den Weg.

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte die Tränen herunter, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und sah Malfoy an, der sie die ganze Zeit über interessiert beobachtet hatte. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte sie ihn mit brüchiger Stimme. Sie hatte versucht, stark zu sein, keine Gefühle vor Malfoy zu zeigen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die verachtenden Blicke ihrer Freunde und die Enttäuschung ihrer Eltern über ihre Tochter.

„Nun ja, ich bin ja schließlich kein Unmensch", antwortete ihr Malfoy, wobei das teuflische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht seinen Worten widersprach. „Ich finde, wir sollten es davon abhängig machen, ob du es heute Nacht schaffst, mich zu befriedigen. Wenn ja, könnte ich dein kleines Geheimnis für mich behalten." Er wartete einen Moment und fügte dann lächelnd hinzu: „Jedenfalls vorerst…"

Sollten sie diese Worte nun beruhigen? Auf Hermione hatten sie auf jeden Fall eher die gegenteilige Wirkung. Im Grunde hatte Malfoy ihr gerade klar gemacht, dass er sie in der Hand hatte, und ihr Geheimnis jederzeit aufplaudern konnte. Auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht sofort tun würde. Viel lieber würde er mit ihrer Angst spielen. Sie war von ihm abhängig, und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Malfoy stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und blickte Hermione auffordernd an. „Dann zeig mir doch mal, was du hier so gelernt hast, Granger."

Hermione wusste nicht so recht, was sie jetzt tun sollte, was Malfoy von ihr erwartete. Nervös fuhr sie sich über die Lippen. Normalerweise waren ihre Kunden die Aktiven oder sagten ihr zumindest, was sie haben wollten, was sie sich wünschten. Allerdings wollte Hermione Malfoy lieber nicht diese Frage stellen, wer wusste schon, auf was für Ideen er sonst noch kommen würde.

Sie schnipste mit einem Finger, und die Musik im Zimmer änderte sich. Langsam stieg sie auf den Glastisch und fing an, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Langsam ließ sie ihr Becken kreisen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr langes Haar. Sie wusste, dass sie eine gute Tänzerin war, ihre Bewegungen waren geschmeidig wie die einer Katze, und sie wirkte sehr sexy.

Allerdings schien Malfoy das nicht zu bemerken. Er musterte sie zwar interessiert, aber sie sah in seinen Augen nicht das Begehren, dass sie von den anderen Männern gewohnt war. Normalerweise wusste sie genau, was für eine Wirkung sie auf Männer hatte, wusste, was sie wollten, wie sie sie manipulieren konnte.

Es gab ihr immer ein Machtgefühl, wenn sie sah, wie selbst die mächtigsten Männer in ihrer Hand zu Wachs wurden, wie sie danach gierten sie zu berühren, mit ihr zu schlafen. In diesen Momenten kam sie sich immer den Männern überlegen vor, ja im Grunde verachtete sie diese Männer, die sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatten.

Doch Malfoy war nicht so. Und genau das machte Hermione angst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Um seinen Blick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, schloss sie die Augen.

Langsam fing sie an, sich wieder zu entspannen. Sie versuchte, einfach nicht daran zu denken, dass sie hier mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer war, sondern gab sich einfach nur der Musik hin. Und wirklich, sie schaffte es einen Moment zu vergessen, wo sie eigentlich war und hatte das Gefühl, regelrecht zu schweben.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie Malfoy mit kalter, fast gelangweilter Stimme sagen: „Das ist ja alles ganz nett, Granger, aber willst du nicht langsam mal weitermachen?"

Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und war augenblicklich wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Malfoy sah sie kalt an, und in Hermione erwachte langsam ihr Kampfgeist. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er sie begehren würde, dass er sich nach ihr sehen würde, so wie all die anderen Männer. Sie hatte genug Männer verführt, und sie würde es auch schaffen, Draco Malfoy rumzukriegen. Sie hatte Herausforderungen schon immer geliebt. Bis jetzt hatte er sie verunsichern können, aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Ab jetzt würde sie die Zügel in die Hand nehmen.

Sie stieg von dem Tisch auf die Couch, so dass Malfoy genau zwischen ihren Beinen war. So stand sie auf der Couch und blickte auf Malfoy herunter. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fühle sie sich wieder mächtig, auch wenn Malfoy bis jetzt kaum eine Reaktion auf ihr Aussehen oder ihre tänzerische Darbietung gezeigt hatte. Ganz langsam ging sie hinunter und ließ sich auf die Knie gleiten, allerdings ohne Malfoy zu berühren. Dann strich sie ihm mit den Fingern sanft über die Wange und hauchte: „Hält es da etwa jemand nicht mehr aus? Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass wir noch die ganze Nacht Zeit haben." Dabei berührte sie wie zufällig für einen ganz kurzen Moment mit ihrer anderen Hand seinen Schritt.

Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend glaubte sie, eine Reaktion in Malfoys Gesicht zu sehen. Er war nur ein kurzer Moment, und gleich darauf wirkte sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos, aber Hermione wusste nun, dass sie Malfoy nicht ganz so kalt lies, wie er sie glauben lassen wollte. Einen Moment lang war es in seinen Augen aufgeflackert – Begehren…

TBC

_sich duckt Ich weiß, ihr habt sicher gedacht, in dem Teil geht's jetzt zur Sache, stattdessen viele Gedanken und Andeutungen, aber nicht wirklich viel Handlung. Aber ich verspreche euch, im nächsten Teil kommen sich die beiden dann wirklich nah. Und wenn ihr mir bis dahin einen kleinen Review hinterlassen könntet? liebkuck_


	3. Katz und Maus

_Ok, also zuerst muss ich mich mal wieder dafür entschuldigen, dass es bei mir immer so lange dauert schäm Aber ich komme meistens nur in den Ferien zum Schreiben, und dann auch nur nachts, denn da bin ich irgendwie kreativer und mehr in „Schreibstimmung". _

_Danke wieder für eure ganzen lieben Reviews ganz überwältigt bin Ohne sie als Motivation hätte ich es wohl gar nicht mehr geschafft, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. _

_Also danke an: _

_Trory, DracOsGirl, tina, applegreen, Weltherrscherchen, teddy172, Angelina, tami, lalle, zizou, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, CarpeDiem14, MissJuvenile, Rikku. Cherrykizz, saxas13, HermioneNarcissaMalfoy_

_Ach ja, einige haben mich gefragt, ob man noch näher erfährt, was denn Hermiones großer Fehler ja. Ich habe auf jeden Fall vor, das noch aufzuklären, weiß aber noch nicht, wann. Kommt auch drauf an, wie sich die Story entwickelt. Ich hätte da eine Idee für eine Art Fortsetzung nach dieser Nacht. Da würdet ihr dann auch noch genaueres darüber erfahren, was Hermione alles nach ihrem Schulabschluss gemacht hat. Aber wie gesagt, erst mal muss ich das hier fertig bekommen g_

**Katz und Maus**

Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Wange würde an der Stelle brennen, die sie nur einen Sekundenbruchteil berührt hatte. Nur hauchzart war sie mit ihren Fingern darüber gefahren, fast nicht spürbar. Doch noch immer kribbelte seine Haut an der Stelle, sehnte sich danach, noch einmal berührt zu werden. Und erst die andere Stelle, die ihre Hand berührt hatte…

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt gewesen war. Er hatte schon Frauen gehabt, die schöner als Granger waren, Frauen, die größere Brüste als sie hatten, Frauen, die alles taten, was er von ihnen verlangte. Und doch hatte es keine dieser Frauen geschafft, ihn in kürzester Zeit so scharf zu machen.

Nein, es war nicht Granger allein, die ihn erregte. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sie gut aussah, sie hatte sich gemacht. Dies war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das sich in der Bibliothek hinter einem Berg von Büchern verstecken musste. Ihre früher so buschigen Haare fielen ihr nun in sanften Locken den Rücken hinab und glänzten wie Bronze im sanften Lichtschein der Kerzen. Aus dem eher knabenhaften Körper war eine Frau mit schönen Kurven geworden. Ihre langen, perfekt geformten Beine wurden durch die hohen Schuhe und den kurzen Rock noch betont. Ihre Haut wirkte im Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Kleidung fast wie Porzellan

Früher war ihm nie aufgefallen, was für ein schönes Gesicht sie hatte. Es war klassisch geschnitten, ihre Nase war schlank und gerade. Jetzt, wo ihr Gesicht seinem so nahe war, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass ihre braunen Augen grüne Sprenkel hatten. Das verlieh ihr etwas Katzenhaftes. Sein Blick glitt hinunter zu ihren dunkelroten, verführerisch geschwungenen Lippen. Dieser Schmollmund lud regelrecht dazu ein, geküsst zu werden. Oder was man mit diesem Mund sonst noch anstellen könnte… Vor seinem inneren Auge stieg ein Bild auf von Granger, wie sie vor ihm kniete, ihm langsam die Hose öffnete und sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu schaffen machte…Draco beschloss, diesen Gedanken vorerst wegzuschieben, da er befürchtete, Granger könnte bemerken, wie ihm seine Hose langsam eng wurde.

Es war wie gesagt nicht allein Grangers Aussehen, das ihn erregte, sondern vielmehr das kleine Machspielchen zwischen ihnen. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie immer wieder in die Enge zu jagen, mit ihr zu spielen. Dabei wussten sie doch beide, wer am Ende gewinnen würde…

Aber sie würde nicht einfach so aufgeben, dafür kannte er sie zu gut. Er sah, wie sie verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Lage suchte, wie sie versuchte, wieder Herr über die Situation zu werden. Oh ja, Kontrolle war schon immer wichtig für sie gewesen, aber heute Nacht würde er die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Sie zögerte ihre Niederlage nur hinaus, aber im Grunde war das Draco nur recht. Dadurch wurde die ganze Sache nur noch interessanter, und sein Sieg nachher würde noch süßer schmecken.

Das hier war fast besser als Sex. Allein Grangers Gesicht, wie sie immer wieder um Beherrschung rang, wie sie versuchte, vor ihm zu verbergen, was sie dachte, fühlte, und wie es ihr doch immer wieder misslang. Glaubte sie allen ernstes, sie könnte ihn täuschen? Er, der selbst ein Meister darin war, keine Emotionen zu zeigen?

Sie versuchte selbstbewusst zu wirken, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme. Und doch bemerkte er ihre Nervosität, sah das leichte Zittern ihrer Hand, beobachtete, wie ihr Atem schneller wurde. Dachte sie wirklich, ihm wäre nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr er sie getroffen hatte, als er sie auf Potter ansprach? Er hatte die angst in ihren Augen gesehen, Angst, er würde sie verraten.

Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er noch nicht so recht, was er ihrem kleinen Geheimnis machen sollte. Natürlich war der Gedanke verführerisch, Potter hiervon zu erzählen. Ihm in allen Einzelheiten zu berichten, wie er Granger fickte. Wie würde Potter wohl reagieren? Anfangs würde er ihn sicher als Lügner hinstellen. Doch was, wenn ihm Granger dann sagen würde, das alles stimmt. Ihm sicher unter Tränen die ganze Wahrheit gestehen würde? Was würde Saint Potter dann machen? Würde er sie verstoßen, sie verachten, als Hure beschimpfen?

Da würde sich endlich einmal zeigen, was für ein toller Freund Potter wirklich war. Aber man sah ja schon allein an der Tatsache, das Granger Potter nichts von der Sache hier erzählt hatte, das ihre Freundschaft nicht so großartig sein konnte, wie sie es auf Hogwarts hingestellt hatten.

Aber im Grunde ging das alles Draco nichts an. Das war eine Sache zwischen Potter und Granger, und es war ihre Aufgabe, ihm davon zu erzählen. Auf Hogwarts hätte Draco die Möglichkeit, die sich ihm hier bot, sofort beim Schopfe ergriffen. Aber sie waren nicht mehr auf Hogwarts und diese Kinderspielchen waren inzwischen nicht mehr sein Ding.

Das bedeutete nicht, dass er inzwischen ein netter Mensch geworden war, der mit seiner Umwelt im Einklang lebte. Oh nein, jeder der sich Draco Malfoy in den Weg stellte oder ihm nicht passte wurde gnadenlos bekämpft. Aber seine Methoden hatten sich geändert, er war raffinierter geworden, hatte von seinem Vater gelernt.

Potter war ihm nach wie vor ein Dorn im Auge. Er hasste ihn noch genauso sehr wie zu seiner Schulzeit. Niemals würde er die ganzen Demütigungen vergessen, die er durch Potter erlitten hatte.

Er würde sich sicher eines Tages dafür an Potter rächen. Aber wenn er ihm von Grangers Job erzählen würde, wäre das vielmehr eine Strafe für sie und nicht für Potter selbst. Sicher, er wäre enttäuscht, wütend, aber das wäre nicht genug. Oh nein, für Potter würde sich Draco noch etwas ganz besonderes ausdenken.

Aber nicht heute Nacht. Heute Nacht gab es wichtigeres.

Am liebsten würde Draco Granger sofort packen und hier gleich auf dem Sofa nehmen. Doch er zwang sich, ruhe zu bewahren. Diesen Triumph würde er ihr nicht gönnen. Er würde ihr nicht zeigen, wie scharf sie ihn machte. Sie wurde sowieso schon wieder zu selbstsicher, das sah er an dem Funkeln in ihren Augen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er ihr wieder einen Dämpfer verpasste.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du schaffst es, mich die ganze Nacht zu beschäftigen? Also bis jetzt ist das noch keiner Frau gelungen", sagte er mit dem typischen spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Ihre Reaktion fiel ganz anders aus, als er erwartet hätte. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte perlend.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der kleine Malfoy Ausdauerprobleme hat. Aber falls es dich beruhigt, wir haben hier auch mehrer Tränke zur Potenzsteigerung."

Er hätte entrüstet sein müssen, dass sie es auch nur wagte, an seiner Männlichkeit zu zweifeln. Doch ihre Antwort belustigte ihn eher. Sie war schlagfertig und nicht so hohlköpfig und oberflächlich wie die meisten Frauen. Er sagte es zwar nicht gerne, aber Granger war mit Sicherheit eine der intelligentesten Frauen, die er kannte. Nicht umsonst war sie Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte ihn auf den zweiten Platz verwiesen.

Das bedeutete aber noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig war.

„Bis jetzt hat sich noch keine Frau bei mir beschwert, eher im Gegenteil"

Granger lächelte daraufhin leicht, beugte ihren Kopf zu ihm vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Aber ich bin nicht wie all die anderen Frauen, Malfoy. Bei mir musst du dich schon ein bisschen mehr anstrengen."

Nun war es an Draco zu lächeln. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt nach unten, sodass sie auf seinem Schoss saß. Dann sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und sagte wieder leicht spöttisch:

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, sind wir nicht hier, um dich zu befriedigen."

Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie das gerade noch so selbstbewusste Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand. Einen Moment lang funkelten ihre Augen ihn böse an, dann hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie sie sich zu Ruhe zwang.

„Dann verrate mir doch, wie man einen Malfoy befriedigt.", sagte sie und sah ihn dabei auffordernd an.

Immer wieder blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen, mied nicht seinen Blick, wie es viele andere getan hätten.

Sie hatte Mut, das musste er anerkennen. Typisch Gryffindor eben. Mutig waren sie, aber was brachte es ihnen letztendlich? Ihnen fehlte einfach die Gerissenheit, die List der Slytherins.

„Ich dachte, du wirst dafür bezahlt, das selber herauszufinden."

„Da hast du Recht, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob ich dir wirklich behilflich sein kann."

„Zweifelst du an deinen eigenen Fähigkeiten?

Wieder lachte sie, und ihre Augen funkelten dabei belustig. „Oh nein, aber in manchen Fällen kann sich eine Frau noch so bemühen, bleibt aber letztendlich erfolglos, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Sie blickte ihn an und schien zu sehen, dass es überhaupt nicht verstand, was sie meinte.

Amüsiert blickte sie ihn an und schien es regelrecht zu genießen, ihn zappeln zu lassen.

„Es gab da diese Gerüchte auf Hogwarts…"

„Was für Gerüchte? Was zum Teufel meinst du, Granger?" fragte er sie aufgebracht.

„Nun ja, man sah dich oft mit Blaise Zabini zusammen. Und einige meinten auch, dass es für deinen Hass auf Harry einen ganz bestimmten Grund gäbe…

Entsetzt realisierte er ihre Worte. Endlich verstand er, worauf sie hinaus wolle.

„Du willst mir erzählen, es gab Gerüchte, ich sei SCHWUL? Und das ich etwas mit Zabini hätte?"

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Ihn schockte selten etwas, aber das hier war einfach zu viel. Wie zum Teufel konnte man auf die Idee kommen, er wäre schwul? Er war ein Malfoy, verdammt noch mal!

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was Granger zum Schluss gesagt hatte.

„Warte mal, bedeutet das etwa auch, das man der Meinung war, ich wollte etwas von POTTER?"

Er starrte in das Gesicht von Granger, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtete und die die nur Grinsend nickte.

Angeekelt verzog Draco allein bei dem Gedanken an Potter das Gesicht. Potter war sein Erzfeind. Er stellte sich Potter nackt vor und merkte augenblicklich, wie seine Erregung nachließ. Nein, also schwul war er ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Wie kommt man nur auf solch einen Schwachsinn? Ich hatte ja wohl mehr Frauen als jeder andere Junge auf Hogwarts!"

„Vielleicht war das ja alles nur Ablenkung. Ich meine, ein schwuler Malfoy, gäbe es eine größere Schande? Dein Vater würde dich doch sofort enterben.

Sie sagte das alles ganz neutral, doch er merkte, dass sie die ganze Sache köstlich amüsierte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war sie die Überlegene.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu vergessen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Was interessierte es ihn, was man in Gryffindor über ihn redete? Hatte er nicht selbst auch oft genug Witze über Potter und sein Anhängsel Weasley gemacht? Aber das war einfach etwas anderes…

Doch er sollte sich nun wirklich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Es gab anderes zu tun. Er wandte sich wieder Granger zu und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich werde dir heute Nacht zeigen, dass ich ganz bestimmt NICHT schwul bin, Granger", sagte er, wanderte mit seinen Händen blitzschnell nach oben und umfasste ihre Brüste. Er bemerkte, wie sie überrascht nach Luft schnappte, und lächelte.

Es war Zeit, dass er wieder die Kontrolle übernahm.

TBC

_sich versteckt OK, eigentlich habe ich gesagt, in diesem Teil würden sich die beiden endlich näher kommen. Aber einige von euch haben gemeint, ich könnte mir damit noch ein bisschen Zeit lassen… Und da mir sowieso schon vor meiner ersten Lemon-Szene graut… Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja im nächsten Teil, dass mal etwas mehr passiert. Wenn ihr mir bis dahin vielleicht einen kleinen Review hinterlassen könntet… Das würde mir sicher helfen, mich zum nächsten Kapitel aufzuraffen ;-)_


	4. Nur ein kurzer Triumph

_Erstmal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass es diesmal noch länger als sonstgedauert hat. Aber ich stehe kurz vorm Abitur und momentan komm ich zu kaum was anderem als lernen. Leider ist dieses Kapitel nicht sonderlich lang geworden, doch ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen._

_Mein Dank gilt wieder: _

_Saxas 13, DracOsGirl, Queen Girl, HermioneNarcissaMalfoy, Sarah, __Jean nin asar ahi smabell__, darklayka, Weltherrscherchen, Dragon coranzon, D.V.G.M.1., Teufelsweib, Die Lady, ClaireBlack, Rubinonyx, __BlackNightmare16__, (Philo)Sophie, Trory, vilandra, cherrykizz, nowayback, shibbel_

_Ohne euch hätte ich es wohl gar nicht mehr geschafft, weiter zu schreiben. _

**Nur ein kurzer Triumph**

Mein Gott, Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war einfach göttlich als sie ihm das mit dem Gerücht erzählte. Sie sah regelrecht, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Die Krönung war es, als ihm ihre Bemerkung von Harry wieder einfiel. Zu Schade, dass sie keinen Fotoapparat hatte. Aber auch so würde sie diesen Gesichtsaudruck von Malfoy niemals vergessen.

Gut, das mit dem Schwulsein hatte sie sich ausgedacht. Im Spaß hatte Ginny einmal diesen Verdacht geäußert. Allein der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Draco etwas von Harry wollen sollte, war doch so etwas von absurd. Den Hass, den er Harry entgegen brachte, war ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie Ginny darauf gekommen war. Aber im Nachhinein danke sie Ginny für diesen brillanten Einfall.

Den sonst immer so beherrschten, kalt wirkenden Draco Malfoy einmal völlig fassungslos zu sehen, war einfach herrlich. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie einen ähnlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. In ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, als sie ihm die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, hatte er sie im ersten Moment entgeistert angesehen, erst dann schlich sich langsam Wut in seine Augen.

Aber das war lange her, und sie hatten sich beide seitdem verändert. Je älter Malfoy wurde, desto mehr wurde sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Stein, zeigte keine Emotionen mehr, verriet nicht, was er wirklich dachte. Ebenso seine Augen. Es war, als ob über ihnen ein grauer Schleier läge, der es einem nicht erlaubte, tiefer zu sehen, hinter die Fassade zu blicken.

Doch sie hatte ihn in einem Moment erlebt, in dem er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, indem er seine Worte nicht vorher sorgfältig abgewägt hatte sondern spontan handelte. Sein Erstaunen, dieser Blick, die leichte Wut in seiner Stimme,

Es gefiel ihr, oh ja sie genoss es regelrecht. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war sie die Stärkere, besaß sie die Kontrolle über die Situation.

Als er ihr plötzlich an die Brüste fasste, wusste sie, dass ihr Moment des Triumphs vorbei war. In seinen Augen sah sie eine Entschlossenheit, die sie beängstigte. Er würde das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, nein, nicht er, nicht ein Malfoy.

Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was er dachte. Wahrscheinlich ärgerte er sich darüber, dass sie ihn so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte und sich noch dazu über ihn lustig machte. Sie hatte seinen Stolz verletzt, und nichts war für einen Malfoy schlimmer als das.

Es war verrückt gewesen, ihn so zu provozieren. Wie konnte sie auch nur einen Moment ernsthaft denken, sie hätte die Kontrolle?

Er hatte sie in der Hand. Und das würde er ihr jetzt sicher zeigen, würde sie demütigen. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt gleich mit ihr schlafen wollen, Doch wieder einmal überraschte Malfoy sie.

Seine Hände fuhren an ihrem Oberkörper entlang, glitten dann sanft über ihren Rock. Durch den dünnen Stoff spürte sie ganz leicht seine Berührung. Als er am Saum ihres Rockes angekommen war, hielt er für einen Moment inne. Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und es war ihr, als würde er sie mit seinem Blick gefangen halten.

Sie merkte, dass er seine rechte Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel löste. Plötzlich spürte sie eine hauchzarte Berührung an der Innenseite ihre rechten Schenkel. Nur einen kurzen Moment strich er mit einem Finger über die dünne, empfindliche Haut an dieser Stelle. Ihr war, als würde er mit einer Feder darüber streichen.

Sein Blick war noch immer auf sie gerichtet, nicht einen Moment hatte er sie aus den Augen gelassen. Mit aller Kraft hielt Hermione seinem Blick stand, wollte nicht die Erste sein, die den Blickkontakt unterbrach.

Ihre Haut kribbelte noch immer an der Stelle, an der seine Finger sie berührt hatten. So kurz, so leicht die Berührung auch gewesen war, Hermione spürte sie so intensiv wie schon lange nichts mehr.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, machte er weiter, fuhr mit einen Finger an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang. Seine Hand wanderte immer weiter nach oben, näherten sich immer mehr ihrer geheimsten Stelle.

Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass diese Berührungen sie erregten. Sonst lies sie es kalt, wenn ein Kunde sie anfasste, oft ekelte sie sich sogar vor ihren grabschenden Händen.

Aber das hier… das war etwas anderes. Das hier war so viel intimer. Allein sein durchdringender Blick lies ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Es war, als würde er bis zum Grund ihrer Seele sehen, als könne sie nichts vor ihm verstecken. Sie fühlte sich so … nackt.

Sie hatte mit den unterschiedlichsten Männern geschlafen, aber keiner war ihr je so Nahe gekommen wie Malfoy. Keiner dieser Männer hatte sie so berührt wie er.

Es verwirrte sie, was Malfoy mit so einer scheinbar kleinen Berührung in ihr auslöste. Sie wollte nichts fühlen! Und besonders nicht bei Malfoy! Sie hasste ihn seit sie denken konnte. Eigentlich müsste sie doch Ekel überkommen, dass ausgerechnet er sie anfasste.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so unglaublich zärtlich vorging. Niemals hätte sie ihm diese Zärtlichkeit zugetraut. Es waren die Liebkosungen eines Liebhabers, und nicht die eines Freiers.

Nur seine Augen musterten sie nach wie vor kalt, machten ihr deutlich, dass das hier wieder ein Schachzug von Malfoy war. Er wollte sie verwirren, aus dem Konzept bringen, und genau das hatte er auch geschafft.

Sie durfte ihm diesen Triumph nicht gönnen, durfte ihm nicht zeigen, dass er sie erregte. Nein, diesen Blick von ihm würde sie nicht ertragen. Sie musste genauso emotionslos wie er sein, musste eine Maske aufsetzten, wie sie es auch sonst immer tat.

Seine Hand hatte ihr Ziel gefunden, mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte er ihren hauchdünnen Slip. Mit einem Finger strich er über ihre Scham.

Hermione hatte Mühe, ruhig weiter zu atmen. Dann zog er plötzlich seine Hand unter ihrem Rock hervor. Fast hätte Hermione vor Enttäuschung aufgestöhnt. Ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass ihr Körper sie so betrog.

Da sah sie, wie Malfoy sich leicht nach vorne beugte, ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam. Sie wusste, dass er sie gleich küssen würde, sah seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, die ihr unglaublich verführerisch vorkamen.

Mein Gott, sie war nicht bereit, Malfoy ausgerechnet jetzt zu küssen. Sie brauchte erst einen Moment, musste sich wieder sammeln.

Sie zwang sich, wieder ruhig weiter zu atmen und wartete darauf, dass Malfoys Lippen die ihren berührten.

Doch…nicht geschah. Kurz vor ihrem Gesicht hatte er angehalten. Verwirrt sah sie, wie Malfoy seinen Arm aussteckte. Was zum Teufel sollte das?

Dann sah sie, wie er das Champagnerglas, das auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, hinter ihrem Rücken hervorholte.

Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen im Gesicht führte er das Glas zu seinen Lippen und trank genüsslich einen Schluck.

Sie hasste diesen elenden Bastard! Besonders dieses dämliche, selbstherrliche Grinsen!

Er wusste ganz genau, dass er sie nicht kalt lies. Wie hatte er sie nur so durcheinander bringen können? Sie musste sich schleunigst wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Aber schon mit seinem nächsten Satz brachte Malfoy sie wieder aus dem Konzept.

„Sag mal Granger, wieso hast du damals Nein gesagt?"

Für einen Moment stockte ihr der Atem bei dieser so harmlos gestellten Frage von Malfoy. Sie wusste sofort, worauf er anspielte. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch, vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie wie Ron bei ihrem Abschlussball vor ihr kniete und um ihre Hand anhielt. Niemals würde sie den verletzten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vergessen, als sie Nein sage.

Sie war zu jung um zu heirateten, sie stand vor ihrem Studium, vor ihr lag eine steile Karriere.Außerdem wusste sie tief in ihrem Herzen, das sie Ron nicht so liebte, wie er sie. Er war für sie doch immer mehr Freund als Geliebter gewesen.

Sie hatte versucht, es ihm zu erklären, doch er hatte ihr nicht zuhören wollen, verstand nicht ihre Motive. Seit diesem Abend hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt. Harry versuchte zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln, aber es war zwecklos.

Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie sich für ein Studium in Amerika und nicht in England entschieden hatte. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie noch in England hielt. Denn auch Harry wendete sich fast unmerkllich von ihr ab, er konnte nicht mit ihnen beiden gleichzeitig befreundet sein.

„Ich kann es ja verstehen, wer würde schon freiwillig einen Weasley heiraten? Viel erbärmlicher geht es ja nicht. Es hat mich nur immer gewundert, weshalb du dich überhaupt mit ihm abgegeben hast. Er sieht weder gut aus noch ist er intelligent noch besitzt er Macht oder Geld. Und im Gegensatz zu Potter wird er auch nicht von der ganzen Zauberwelt verehrt. Kurz gesagt", er machte eine kunstvolle Pause und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas, „er ist ein Nichts."

Während dieser Worte wurde Hermiones Wut auf Malfoy immer größer. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und funkelte ihn böse an. „Hör auf, Ron zu beleidigen. Du bist doch nur neidisch auf ihn!"

Malfoy lachte spöttisch. „Ich und neidisch auf einen Weasley? Das ist eindeutig der größte Schwachsinn, den ich jemals von dir gehört habe. Ich bin reich, komme aus einer der besten Zauberfamilien, sehe gut aus und habe gerade mein Studium mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Also was soll bitte soll ausgerechnet Weasley haben, was ich nicht habe?

„Eine Familie, die ihn liebt."

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und sie wusste, sie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Wütend zischte er: „Lass meine Eltern da raus, Granger"

„Dann lass du die Weasleys und Harry da raus", antwortete sie ruhig.

Mehrere Sekunden starrten sie einander nur an.

Diesmal war es Malfoy, der den Augenkontakt zuerst unterbrach. Grob stieß er sie von seinem Schoss, stand von dem Sofa auf und ging langsam zum Fenster.

Hermione stand ebenfalls auf und drehte sich in Malfoys Richtung. Sie hätte sich freuen können, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie es in Malfoy brodelte. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, er hatte sich nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle wie am Anfang. Doch genau das machte ihr Angst.

Malfoy drehte sich um und sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Ich habe diese Spielchen langsam satt, Granger. Weißt du, weshalb ich hier hergekommen bin?"

Langsam kam Malfoy auf sie zu. Hermione wagte es nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen. Wie Malfoy so bedrohlich auf sie zukam schien sie plötzlich alles Mut verlassen zu haben. Ihr fiel keine schlagfertige Antwort ein, ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt.

„Ich bin hergekommen um zu ficken"

Seine Worte ließen sie für einen Moment zusammenzucken. Dieses ordinäre Wort passte nicht zu Malfoy, doch sie wusste, dass es ihm ernst war.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, wartete einen Moment, dann packte er sie und drückte sie an sich. Fast schon brutal presste er seine Lippen auf die ihrigen und küsste sie.

Der Kuss hatte nichts Zärtliches, er war nicht so sanft wie seine Berührungen. Nein, in diesem Kuss steckte seine ganze Wut. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein, es war wie ein kleiner Stromschlag, als seine Zunge ihre zum ersten Mal berührte. Er schien in ihrem Mund an tausend Stellen gleichzeitig zu sein, es war als würde er mit seiner Zunge jeden Winkel ihres Mundes erforschen.

Nach einigem Zögern erwiderte Hermione den Kuss. Nie zuvor war sie so leidenschaftlich geküsst worden. Es war verrückt, welche Gefühle Malfoy in ihr auslöste. Gerade noch war sie wütend auf ihn gewesen, und nun betete sie, dass dieser Kuss niemals aufhören möge.

TBC


	5. Kontrolle

_Erstmal ein riesengroßes Sorry dafür, dass es so ewig mit der Fortsetzung gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat und euch das neue Kapitel gefällt._

_Vielen Dank noch für eure guten Wünschen und das Daumendrücken fürs Abi! Es scheint was gebracht zu haben, denn es ist echt super und viel besser als erwartet bei mir gelaufen. Hab in Deutsch sogar nen Preis gewonnen freu Ich hoffe, es ist bei denjenigen, die ebenfalls Abi geschrieben haben, auch gut gelaufen._

_Wie immer Danke an alle, die mit einen Review hinterlassen haben. Ohne euch könnte ich mich nie dazu motivieren, weite zu schreiben! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch in Zukunft treu!_

_Danke an: _

_Trory, Iffi, Nemea, Weltherrscherchen, Celina-HP, Die Lady, jena, dieutrixx, zizou, (philo)sophie, D.V.G.M.1, lilkins, Dragon Caranzon, kyra, interessierte Leserin, Cherrykizz, Beni, wickienchen_

_applegreen:_

_Also die Sachte mit dem Heiratsantrag… Ron hat das in erster Linie gemacht, weil er Angst davor hatte, Hermione zu verlieren. Mit einer Heirat wollte er sie an sich binden. War natürlich bescheuert von ihm, und er hätte wissen müssen das sie nein sagt, aber du kennst doch Ron. Es war ja noch nie seine Stärke, sich in andere Menschen hineinzufühlen. In meiner Fortsetzung zu Paradies wird Ron dann auch auftauchen, und da werde ich dann die Sache noch mal aufgreifen. Hoffe du kannst mit meiner Erklärung etwas anfangen und verstehst meine Gedanken zu dem Heiratsantrag jetzt besser. _

_milka:_

_Also Voldemort lebt in meiner Story nicht mehr. Harry hat ihn besiegt am Ende des 7. Schuljahrs. Und die Malfoys haben es wieder mal geschafft und sich in letzter Sekunde gerettet ;-) Lucius hat mitgeholfen, Voldemort zu vernichten, und musste deshalb nicht ins Gefängnis. Vielleicht werde ich darauf noch näher eingehen in der Fortsetzung zu Paradies. Ich hoffe das reicht dir aber mal für den Anfang. _

**Kontrolle**

Nichts wusste sie von ihm, sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Und doch spielte sie sich hier auf und tat so, als könnte sie ihn analysieren, redete als ob sie ihn besser kennen würde als er sich selbst. Sie war doch nur ein Schlammblut, aufgewachsen bei Muggeleltern. Als ob sie auch nur ahnen konnte, wie es war in einer Zauberfamilie aufzuwachsen. Besonders wenn diese Familie Malfoy hieß und der Vater Lucius Malfoy war.

Seit seiner Geburt, eigentlich schon davor, wurden Erwartungen an ihn gestellt, wurde sein Leben geplant. Natürlich alles von seinem Vater. Als Erbe der Familie Malfoy lernte Draco schnell, was es bedeutete ein Malfoy zu sein. Er lernte die Privilegien kennen, doch ebenso die damit verbundenen Verpflichtungen.

Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken, nicht jetzt. Und ganz besonders nicht an seinen Vater. Er versuchte, diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Dafür war er schließlich nicht hier. Sondern zum Ficken – und zum Vergessen.

Er konzentrierte seine Gedanken wieder auf Granger. Sah, wie sie bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte. Ein Gefühl der Genugtuung überkam ihn. Er wollte ihr Angst machen, sie verletzten. Sie sollte die Schwache und er der Starke sein. Nur so konnte er seinen eigenen Schmerz betäuben.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Wie aus einem Instinkt heraus riss er sie an sich, nahm nur am Rande war wie sie sie überrascht und ein wenig erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Sein Körper schien für einen Moment Macht über ihn genommen zu haben. Für ihn zählte nur noch, seinem Bedürfnis nach ihr nachzugeben, er brauchte ein Ventil um alles raus zu lassen. Unsanft presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Den ganzen Abend hatte er darauf gewartet, sie endlich zu küssen. Musste sich teilweise zusammenreißen, um ihren Provokationen nicht ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er ihren Mund mit seinem verschloss, und genoss doch gleichzeitig jedes Wort, dass ihre Lippen verließ.

Ungeduldig schob er seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Draco war noch immer wütend auf sie, doch gleichzeitig auch unglaublich erregt. Immer wieder hatte er sich im Laufe des Abends vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlen musste, sie zu küssen, doch das hier übertraf seine Vorstellung.

Er wusste nicht, woran es lag. Ob an Granger, ihrem verbalen Vorspiel oder seiner Wut.

Doch im Grunde spielte das keine Rolle. Er wollte mehr davon, gierte danach jeden Winkel ihres Mundes zu ergründen, einfach alles von ihr zu berühren.

Seine Finger fuhren durch das bronzefarbene Meer ihres Haars. Es fühlte sich wie edelste Seide an. Er nahm ganz leicht den Geruch ihres Haars wahr, es duftete nach Rosenblätter und Kirschblüten. Es schien ihm, als hätte er nie zuvor etwas Verführerischeres gerochen.

Granger schien aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht zu sein. Sie begann, den Kuss zu erwidern, spielte mit seiner Zunge, versuchte sie in seinen Mund zurück zu trennen. Den Kampf, den sie zuvor mit Worten ausgetragen hatten, wurde nun von ihren Zungen geführt.

Seine Finger wanderten von ihren Haaren über ihren Rücken zu ihrem Hintern. Dort lies er seine Hände für einen Moment ruhen. Durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Rocks hindurch spürte er die Hitze ihrer Haut.

Er versuchte nicht länger, seine Erregung vor ihr zu verstecken, sondern lies seiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf. Während seine Hände weiter über ihre Haut fuhren, drängte er Granger – oder sie ihn, er wusste es nicht so recht - Richtung Bett.

Er merkte, wie sie gegen den Rand des Bettes stießen. Vorsichtig legte er Granger auf das Bett, er selbst blieb über ihr und setzte seine Küsse fort.

Wie eine Katze rollte Granger sich mit ihm herum, bis sie schließlich auf seinem Schoß saß. Auf ihren Lippen lag dieses unglaublich verführerische Lächeln. Wieder hatte Draco das Bedürfnis, sie überall zu berühren, jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu erkunden. Seine Hände fuhren ihre Oberschenken entlang, glitten unter ihren Rock und wanderten weiter nach oben.

Auf einmal packte Hermione seine Handgelenke und stoppte so seine Bewegungen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte dabei: „Nicht so schnell, Malfoy". Langsam nahm sie seine Arme und schob sie über seinen Kopf. Dabei beugte sie ihren Körper immer weiter nach vorne, bis sie schließlich kurz vor seinem Gesicht anhielt. Sekundenlang sahen sie einander an, Granger Hände hielten dabei noch immer seine Handgelenke fest.

Endlich verringerte sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen und senkte ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Gleichzeitig begann Granger, ihre Hüften rhythmisch zu kreisen. Draco schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz seinen Empfindungen hin. Seine Hose begann immer enger zu werden aufgrund von Grangers aufreizenden Hüftbewegungen.

Plötzlich spürte Draco etwas Kaltes an seinen Handgelenken und er hörte ein klicken. Draco öffnete die Augen und mit einem Mal realisierte er, was Granger getan hatte. Er versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, doch es war zwecklos. Granger hatte ihn mit Handschellen an das Bett gekettet.

„Was zum Teufel soll das, Granger? Mach mich sofort los!"

„Also eigentlich gefällt du mir so ganz gut, Malfoy", antwortete Granger mit einem sadistischen Lächeln und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Was willst du, Granger?" frage er sie, obwohl er sich die Antwort nur zu gut vorstellen konnte. Sie wollte ihn leiden lassen, ihn demütigen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine aufkommende Panik vor ihr verstecken. Er war ihr völlig ausgeliefert, sie konnte mit ihm anstellen was sie wollte. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über die Situation.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und flüsterte ihm in sein rechtes Ohr: „Ich will das du mich anflehst weiterzumachen, ich möchte das du nach Erlösung schreist und meinen Namen stöhnst, wenn du kommst." Dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge ganz leicht die Stelle hinter seinem Ohrläppchen.

Gegen seinen Willen erregten ihre Worte ihn. Als dann auch noch ihre Zungenspitze seine empfindliche Stelle am Ohr berührte, musste er sich zwingen, normal weiter zu atmen.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das ist ja wohl nicht zuviel verlangt, oder?" sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und zog leicht spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte mit kalter Stimme. „Du wirst mich niemals dazu bekommen, dich anzuflehen, egal was du auch tust." Beinahe schaffte er es, sich selbst mit diesen Worten zu überzeugen.

„Die Herausforderung nehme ich gerne an" In ihren Augen flackerte es bereits siegesgewiss. Draco konnte er ihr das nicht einmal verdenken. Im Moment schien sie wirklich alle Trümpfe in der Hand zu haben.

Er musste die Handschellen los bekommen, ganz egal wie. Irgendwie musste er Granger dazu bringen, sie zu öffnen. Und dann würde er sich an ihr rächen für diese Schmach.

Da kam ihm der rettende Gedanke. Wieso war ihm das nicht schon vorher eingefallen? Granger hatte ihn mit ihrer Aktion wirklich eiskalt erwischt und total verwirrt. „Wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle losmachst, werde ich mich bei deinem Boss beschweren."

Er hatte erwartet, dass diese Worte sie aus der Fassung bringen würden, aber da hatte er sie wieder einmal unterschätzt. Sie schien damit gerechnet zu haben, denn sie wirkte kein bisschen überrascht, im Gegenteil, sie lächelte sogar.

„Glaub mit Malfoy, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du mir dankbar sein für diese Erfahrung und dich ganz bestimmt nicht beklagen."

„Außerdem", fügte sie Schulter zuckend hinzu, „selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich die Handschellen nicht öffnen."

„Heißt das etwa, du hast keinen Schlüssel?", frage Draco sie entsetzt. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen schreckliche Bilder, er sah wie mehrer Männer grinsend um das Bett herumstanden und ihn mit irgendwelchen Werkzeugen loszumachen versuchten. Was für eine Demütigung!

„Nein", antwortete sie schlicht. Bestürzt starrte Draco sie an. Sie schien wohl mitleid mit ihm zu bekommen, und fuhr fort:„Es handelt sich hier um magische Handschellen, sie werden sich in dem Moment öffnen, in dem du einen Orgasmus hast. Aber keine Angst, genau dafür bin ich ja da", meinte sie nur und lächelte wieder verführerisch.

Diese Worte schafften es nicht wirklich, Draco zu beruhigen, sie bewirkten eher das Gegenteil. Mit einem Mal erschien im sein vorheriger Gedanke, mit Gewalt aus den Fesseln befreit zu werden, gar nicht mehr so schrecklich. Alles war besser als sich von Granger in die Knie zwingen zu lassen.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe begann Granger damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick nach oben und sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Allein dieser Blick erregte Draco. Wieder einmal verfluchte er sich selbst für seine Reaktion auf sie.

Als sie schließlich alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, schob sie bedächtig das Hemd auseinander, sodass sein Oberkörper frei war. Wieder blickte sie ihm in die Augen, es kam ihm wie ein Versprechen vor für das nun folgende.

Mit tausenden kleinen Küssen begann sie, seine Brust zu bedecken. Immer nur ganz zart und weich berührten ihre Lippen seine Haut. Ihre Küsse fühlten sich so leicht an wie die Berührung einer Feder.

Um seine linke Brustwarze herum begann sie, ihre Küsse zu verteilen. Dabei kam sie langsam seiner hochempfindlichen Brustwarze immer näher, die sich zu erhärten begann. Mit ihrer Zunge fing sie an, um seine Brustwarze herum zu kreisen. Dann blies sie ganz sanft über die nasse Spur, die sie auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Ein unglaubliches Prickeln war die Folge und Dracos Atem wurde immer schwerer. Schließlich legte sie ihre Lippen um seine Brustwarze und begann daran zu saugen.

Draco konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Zu gut fühlte es sich an, wie Granger mit seiner Brustwarze spielte.

Granger lies von seiner Brustwarze ab und fragte ihn auffordernd:„Willst du, dass ich weitermache?"

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Er war nicht in der Lage, ihr eine schlagfertige Antwort zu geben. Erst musste er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigen.

Granger musterte ihn und meinte dann:„Ich will ja mal nicht so sein, Malfoy, ich werde dir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das geben, was dich sonst noch alles erwartet"

Mit Entsetzen beobachte er, wie sie begann, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Sie schien seine Bestürzung bemerkt zu haben, denn auf ihren Lippen erkannte Draco ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

Er musste das verhindern. Wenn sie ihn erstmal dort berührte, wäre es um ihn geschehen. Er konnte sich ja so schon nur noch mit Mühe zurückhalten.

Fast schon panisch begann er, an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass es sinnlos war und er sich nicht von ihnen befreien konnte.

Währenddessen schob Granger genüsslich seine Hose nach unten. Atemlos beobachtete Draco sie, wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes vorhatte. Diese Unwissenheit machte ihn fast verrückt.

Mit ihren Fingerspitzen begann Granger, über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu fahren, liebkoste die dünne und empfindliche Haut an dieser Stelle. Dann beugte sie sich nach unten und begann dort wo zuvor ihre Hände gewesen waren federleichte Küsse zu verteilen, wie sie es vorher auf seiner Brust getan hatte.

Immer mehr Blut schoss in Dracos Unterleib und er merkte, wie er immer härter wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass es Granger ebenfalls bemerkte und konnte sich ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen nur zu gut vorstellen. Er verfluchte seinen Körper dafür, dass er ihn so schändlich verriet.

„Nur ein kleines Wort Malfoy" hauchte sie mit verführerischer Stimme. „Du kannst diesmal nicht gewinnen, Malfoy, das wissen wir beide. Ich hab dich in der Hand"

Oh ja das hatte sie, und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ein Zucken durchfuhr Dracos Körper und ihm entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Eine Hand von ihr hatte sich um sein bestes Stück gelegt und drückte es sanft, aber bestimmt.

„Ich hasse dich", zischte Draco aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Granger lachte nur. „Das ist nichts Neues für mich." Ihre Hände fingen an, ihn zu massieren.

Draco wand sich unter ihren Berührungen, versuchte sich von ihnen zu befreien, doch es war hoffnungslos. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach Erlösung, und nur Granger konnte ihm diese verschaffen. Und Draco war nicht länger in der Lage, seinen Körper zu beherrschen und dessen Bedürfnisse zu unterdrücken.

„Du hast gewonnen, Granger. Beende es endlich!"

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort mit zwei tt?" fragte ihn Granger unschuldig.

„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze" warnte er sie. Er hatte heute Abend schon genug von seiner Würde aufgegeben, mehr würde sie von ihm nicht zu hören bekommen.

Für einen Moment dachte Granger nach, sie schien seine Worte abzuwägen, überlegte wohl ob sie ihn noch weiter quälen sollte oder ob sie erreicht hatte, was sie wollte.

Schließlich löste sie ihre Hände von seinem Penis und rutschte auf den Knien weiter nach unten. Noch einmal erhob sie den Blick, sah Draco in die Augen, um dann ihren Kopf nach unten zu senken.

Draco stöhnte laut auf, als sie seinen Penis mit ihren Lippen umschloss, ihn in ihren Mund aufnahm. Er versuchte nicht länger, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren, sondern ließ seinen Gefühlen freien lauf. Alles was er wollte war Erlösung.

TBC


	6. Macht

**Macht**

_Über ein Jahr kein update, dass ist sogar für mich ein neuer (Negativ) Rekord. Ich hoffe, dass es noch Leser gibt, die an der Story interessiert sind und die Hoffnung nicht schon aufgegeben haben. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit und ich verspreche, dass das nächste Update schneller kommt. _

_Eigentlich sollte in diesem Kapitel etwas mehr passieren, aber irgendwie hat sich mal wieder alles verselbstständigt…_

_Wie immer an dieser Stelle vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews von:_

_wickienchen, Celina-Hp, oAmyBlacKo, D.V.G.M.1, dramine, Mondschatten, Cherrykizz, Silbervogel, Blue April, Abraxania, Phynes__, interessierte Mitleserin_

_D.V.G.M.1_

_Die Story wird voraussichtlich noch 2 Kapitel und einen Epilog haben, in dem noch eine kleine Überraschung auf euch wartet. Die Fortsetzung wird länger werden, allerdings kann ich noch nicht sagen, wie viele Kapitel sie umfassen wird. Auf jeden Fall werde ich in Zukunft etwas schneller updaten, denn sonst wird das mit der Fortsetzung nie etwas. _

Es war verrückt, was sie hier tat. Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? Malfoy würde sie umbringen, sobald er die Handschellen loshaben würde. Doch die Gelegenheit war zu perfekt gewesen, als dass sie der sich bietenden Versuchung hätte widerstehen können.

Malfoy war ihr vollkommen ausgeliefert. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, Bilder erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge und wurden im nächsten Moment schon wieder von anderen verdrängt. Sie waren allesamt absurd, unmöglich für sie zu verwirklichen. Obwohl Malfoy ein rotes Herztatoo mit dem Schriftzug „I love my Mom" sicher gut stehen würde…

Ein Gefühl der Macht durchströmte sie, als sie Malfoy so wehrlos unter sich liegen sah. Doch am meisten genoss sie die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, welche er vergeblich vor ihr zu verstecken suchte. Er war nicht länger Herr der Lage, und das wusste er genau.

Sie meinte es ernst als sie sagte, sie wolle, dass es sie um Erlösung anflehe und ihren Namen schrie. Heute Nacht wollte sie ihm das wichtigste nehmen, was er hatte: seinen Stolz. Er sollte dem Schlammblut, wie er sie so oft abfällig genannt hatte, unterliegen.

Sein Ruf in Hogwarts war legendär gewesen. Cho Chang, die Parvati Geschwister, natürlich Pansy Parkinson und so viele andere – keine hatte ihm widerstehen können. Auf eine Affäre folgte die nächste. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Herzen er gebrochen hatte, wie viele Tränen seinetwegen vergossen worden waren. Auch wenn es die wenigsten zugaben, schwärmten sie doch alle für den Eisprinzen von Slytherin, wie er hinter vorgehaltener Hand genannt wurde.

Selbst Hermione konnte seine Attraktivität nicht abstreiten. Doch es war nicht nur sein Aussehen, der vom Quidditsch perfekt durchtrainierte Körper, das weizenblonde Haar, das perfekt geschnittene Gesicht und diese geheimnisvollen grauen Augen, so tief und unergründlich wie ein gefrorener See im Winter. Vielmehr war es seine gesamte Ausstrahlung, diese Aura aus Macht, Reichtum, Arroganz und Intelligenz, die ihn umgab, die Hermione an ihm faszinierte. Genauso stellte sie sich einen Todesengel vor: makellos schön und verführerisch, gleichzeitig aber auch geheimnisvoll, kühl und berechnend. Natürlich hatte sie diese Gedanken niemals jemanden anvertraut, nicht einmal ihrer besten Freundin Ginny in Hogwarts.

Doch jetzt zählte nicht die Vergangenheit, sondern nur dieser Augenblick. Heute Nacht sollte alles übertreffen, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Nacht für Malfoy unvergesslich werden würde, dass SIE für ihn unvergesslich werden würde. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht verstand, weshalb ihr das so wichtig war.

Als er schließlich die Worte sprach und damit seine – zumindest vorläufige – Niederlage eingestand, musste sie einen Triumphschrei unterdrücken. Er hatte vor ihr kapituliert. Neckische Worte lagen ihr auf den Lippen, aber sie wusste, dass diese ihr den Sieg nicht noch mehr versüßen konnten. Es war nicht nötig, etwas zu sagen. Sie wussten beide, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Einen Moment lang lies sie ihn noch zappeln bevor sie ihm noch einmal in die Augen blickte und dann ihren Kopf nach unten senkte.

Langsam nahm sie ihn in sich auf, glitt mit ihren Lippen seinen Penis entlang bis sie ihn zur Hälfte in sich aufgenommen hatte. Sie saugte kurz an ihm, wofür sie mit einem weiteren Stöhnen Malfoys belohnt wurde. Danach glitt sie genauso langsam wieder zurück. Mit ihrer Zunge berührte sie flüchtig seine Spitze, bevor sie ihn wieder ganz freigab.

Es war wie ein Versprechen, dass sie ihm gab, einen Vorgeschmack auf das, was ihn noch erwarten sollte. Doch sie würde sich Zeit lassen. Sie wollte ihn an den Rand der Klippe treiben um ihn dann im letzten Moment vor dem erlösenden Fall zurückzuziehen. Er sollte erst Erlösung finden, wenn sie es wollte.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah nach oben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Aufreizend langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen. „Ich soll es zu Ende bringen? Dabei habe ich doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen."  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie daraufhin Bestürzung oder Begehren in seinen Augen las. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem. Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie ihm ein Kommentar auf den Lippen lag, wie die Worte spöttisch von seinen Lippen glitten, er sie jedoch im letzten Moment zurückhielt. Er schien verstanden zu haben, dass er im Moment nicht in der Lage war, einem Wortduell mit ihr stand zu halten. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Während sie den Blickkontakt mit ihm weiterhin aufrecht erhielt, wanderten ihre Hände von seinen Hüften aus die Lenden entlang zu seinen Hoden. Vorsichtig umfasste sie diese, wog sie in ihren Händen, massierte sie. Nach einem letzen verheißungsvollen Blick, den sie Malfoy zuwarf, beugte sie sich wieder nach vorne und begann, über seine Hoden zu lecken. Behutsam nahm sie diese schließlich in den Mund und saugte sanft an ihnen. Danach fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge der Länge nach über die Unterseite seines Schafts. Hauchzart blies sie über die feuchte Spur, die sie hinterlassen hatte.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die Situation äußerst erregend fand. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es so erotisch sein könnte, einen Mann oral zu befriedigen.

Es gefiel ihr, dass SIE diejenige war, die ihm diese Lust bereitete. Das sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, zu stöhnen und sich unter ihren Händen zu winden. Dass sein Geist sich versucht hatte zu wehren, aber am Ende vor den Reaktionen seines Körpers kapitulieren musste.

Gemächlich lies sie ihre Zunge um seinen Penis kreisen. Sie spürte, wie Malfoy immer unruhiger wurde und sich in seine Fesseln wand. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder nach oben zu seinem Gesicht. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen und die Augen geschlossen. Auf seiner schweißnassen Stirn klebte eine feuchte Strähne. Den Mund hatte er zusammengekniffen, anfangs wohl, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, mittlerweile wohl eher, um zu verhindern, dass weitere Worte seinem Mund entglitten.

In diesem Moment öffnete er die Augen und blickte sie direkt an. Sie sah die Erregung in seinen Augen, und doch war sein Blick klar und deutlich. In seinem Blick lag die Aufforderung, fortzufahren, ihm endlich die ersehnte Erlösung zu gewähren. Gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass es sie nicht noch einmal bitten würde, dass keine weiteren Worte über seine Lippen kommen würden. Er hatte seinen Teil ihrer wortlosen Abmachung eingehalten, hatte sich untergeordnet, und nun war es an ihr, auch ihren Teil zu erfüllen.

Dieser Moment, als sie sich in die Augen sahen, schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Nach allem was an diesem Abend bereits geschehen war - den Worte, die zwischen ihnen gefallen waren, dem Kuss, seinen Fingern, die die empfindliche Haut ihrer Innenschenkel berührten, ihre Zunge, die seinen Körper entlangfuhr - hatte sie doch das Gefühl, ihm nie so nahe gewesen zu sein wie in diesem Moment. Dieser Augenblick hatte etwas unglaublich intimes, und sie konnte nicht sagen, woher dieses Gefühl kam.

Diesmal war sie diejenige, die den Blickkontakt unterbrach. Wieder umschlossen ihre Lippen sein Glied und sie nahm es langsam in sich auf. Sie saugte daran und begann gleichzeitg, vor- und zurück zu gleiten. Malfoy schien ihr Tempo zu langsam zu sein und er begann, in sie zu stoßen. Daraufhin begann sie, mit ihren Händen seine Hüften festzuhalten und ihn so daran zu hindern, mit seine Bewegungen fortzufahren. Allerdings gestaltete sich dies als schwierig für sie, da Malfoy einfach zu stark war. Deshalb unterbrach sie ihr Tun und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

Seine Lider waren geschlossen. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Lippen nicht länger sein Glied liebkosten, öffnete er sie halber und hob den Kopf an. Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie hob provozierend eine Augenbraue. Sie vernahm einen frustriert klingenden Seufzer von Malfoy. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, ohne das sie sich dessen bewusst war. Malfoy lies seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen und hielt nun ganz still. Er schien verstanden zu haben, dass sie hier das Tempo bestimmte und nicht er. Trotzdem hielt sie ihn weiterhin an den Hüften fest und setzte ihr Handeln noch langsamer als zuvor fort. Strafe musste schließlich sein.

Minutenlang fuhr sie damit fort, sein Glied in Zeitlupe auf- und abzufahren. Dabei hielt sie immer wieder für einen Moment inne um zu verhindern, das er schon kam. Manchmal zuckten seine Hüften, als ob er wieder in sie stoßen wollte um endlich Erlösung zu finden, doch er hielt sich zurück. Seinem Mund entwichen immer wieder gequälte Seufzer und Stöhnen. Hermione war sich sicher, dass ihn bisher noch keine Frau so lange hingehalten hatte.

Schließlich zeigte sie Erbarmen mit ihm und beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen. Gleichzeitig setzte sie verstärkt ihre Zunge ein und lutschte an seinem Glied. Malfoys Stöhnen wurde daraufhin immer lauter, was sie in ihrem Handeln noch bestärkte. Ihre Zunge fuhr über seine Spitze, umkreiste diese. Gleichzeitig saugte sie an seinem Penis.

Sie schmeckte seinen ersten Lusttropen und wusste, dass es gleich soweit sein würde. Schließlich kam Malfoy mit einem lauten Schrei in ihrem Mund. Sie nahm den leicht bitteren Geschmack des Spermas in ihrem Mund wahr und schluckte alles hinunter.

Ihre Lippen gaben seinen Penis wieder frei und sie leckte sein Glied sauber. Danach setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Malfoy, der noch immer auf dem Bett lag, sein Körper mit Schweiß bedeckt, und der mit geschlossenen Augen die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus genoss. Seine Brust senkte sich noch immer schnell auf und ab. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und auf seinen Lippen lag sogar ein leichtes Lächeln, kein spöttisches oder überhebliches, wie sie es zur genüge kannte, sondern ein echtes, zufriedenes Lächeln. Wie er so dalag bot er einen seltsamen friedlichen Anblick.

Für einen Moment hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich zu ihm hinunter zu beugen und ihn zu küssen. Sie erschrak über sich selbst, als ihr dieser Gedanke bewusst wurde. Das hier war noch immer Malfoy, verdammt. Nichts hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert.

Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst belog. Diese Nacht würde – nein, im Grunde hatte sie schon alles zwischen ihnen geändert. Nie wieder würde sie ihn ansehen können ohne an das in dieser Nacht geschehene zu denken. Nie wieder würde sie in ihm nur den arroganten, verwöhnten, selbstsüchtigen Malfoyspross sehen können. Immer würde sie dabei auch wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, diese verwirrenden Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen und stand auf. Mit ruhigen Schritten, zu denen sie sich zwingen musste, da sie nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollte, dass sie vor ihm floh, ging sie zu dem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch standen noch immer die beiden Champagnergläser, und sie griff nach einem. Sie ertrug es nicht länger, seinen Geschmack in ihrem Mund zu haben. In einem Zug leerte sie das Glas und stellte es dann wieder auf den Tisch.

Inzwischen schien Malfoy sich erholt zu haben, sie hörte, wie er sich im Bett aufsetzte. Dadurch wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie auf der Hut sein musste. Malfoy würde bestimmt nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass sie ihn ans Bett gefesselt und ihn hatte zappeln lassen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich jetzt dafür rächen würde – auf seine Weise. Leider Gottes hatte Hermione keine Ahnung, wie diese Rache aussehen würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass er seine Drohung nicht wahr machen und ihr Geheimnis verraten würde. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr eiskalt. Vielleicht war sie wirklich einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Gott, wie hatte sie Malfoy nur so provozieren können? Doch zugleich sagte eine trotzige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass es, egal was jetzt passieren würde, jede Sekunde wert gewesen sei, Malfoy wehrlos und stöhnend unter sich liegend zu haben.

Malfoy stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Fenster. Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesagt. Hermione warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Sein Hemd war noch immer geöffnet, er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es wieder zuzuknöpfen. Er stand einfach nur da und blickte auf die Stadt hinaus mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich dachte er darüber nach, was er jetzt mit ihr machen sollte. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, nicht wahrscheinlich, mit Sicherheit. Das Schweigen machte sie nervös und sie zwang sich, dass leichte Zittern ihres Körpers zu unterdrücken.

„Leg dich auf das Bett", sagte er plötzlich mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Schweigend folgte sie seinem Befehl, wusste, es war sinnlos, ihn nach dem warum zu fragen.

Sie legte sich in die Mitte des Bettes und wartete. Würde er sie jetzt ebenfalls an das Bett fesseln? Würde er mit ihr das gleiche machen wie sie mit ihm? Erschreckenderweise fand ein Teil von ihr diese Vorstellung sogar äußerst reizvoll. Hatte sie jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren?

„Ich will, dass du es dir selber machst", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme als sei es das Normalste der Welt. Dabei blickte er noch immer aus dem Fenster hinaus und hatte sie bis jetzt keines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt.

„Ich soll wwwas?", fragte Hermione stotternd. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Jetzt drehte er sich um und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du sollst mit deinen Händen über deinen Körper streicheln, deine Brustwarzen liebkosen und schließlich deine Klitoris, so lange, bis du kommst. Und ich werde dir dabei zusehen."

Noch nie hatte sie sich vor irgendjemand selbst befriedigt. Was er von ihr verlangte, war ungeheuerlich. Das war etwas so privates, so intimes, das … ihr fehlten einfach die Worte. Wie sollte sie sich nur entspannen können unter seinem durchdringenden Blick?

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Malfoy sich mit dieser Aufgabe wieder einmal selbst übertroffen hatte. Gab es eine bessere Möglichkeit für ihn, sie zu demütigen, sie so verwundbar zu sehen? Denn genau so fühlte sie sich allein bei der Vorstellung. Am liebsten würde sie sich weigern, seinen Befehl auszuführen.

Aber das konnte sie nicht. Und das wusste er. Nicht wegen dem Job, dass war nicht der Grund. Würde sie jetzt verweigern, hätte sie das Spiel verloren. Es wäre ein Zeichen von Feigheit. Malfoy hatte nachgegeben, hatte eingestanden, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Aber hatte sie denn eine Wahl? Nein, die hatte sie nicht.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und ergab sich dann ihrem Schicksaal. Unsicher begann sie über ihre Brüste zu streicheln und versuchte auszublenden, dass Malfoy ganz in der Nähe stand und jede ihrer Bewegungen mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

TBC


End file.
